


Четвертый дар Смерти

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд хочет спасти Альбуса Дамблдора от смерти, а мир - от ядерной войны.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Четвертый дар Смерти

#0  
1950 год

Лаборатория проекта «Огненная птица» трижды попадала под бомбардировку. Во второй раз она была уничтожена подчистую — вместе со всем Лондоном в сорок седьмом. Тогда-то, восстанавливая все с нуля в Рейкьявике, Дамблдор зазвал в проект Минерву Макгонагалл.

— Мир рушится, — сказал он ей тогда. — Сейчас самый главный вопрос — сумеем ли мы восстановить хоть что-то.

И она согласилась.

Работать под началом двух величайших гениев современности оказалось непросто, но Дамблдор был прав, не было сейчас дела важнее, чем поиск средства от радиоактивного заражения. Война скоро подойдет к концу, половина мира уже лежит в руинах, магглы истребили большую часть своей популяции. И когда боевые действия наконец сойдут на нет, восстанавливать мир придется магам.

— Мы не смогли остановить эту войну, — повторял профессор Гриндельвальд, второй соруководитель проекта, — значит, мы за нее в ответе.

Но как, простите, они могли бы ее остановить? В довоенные времена магглов было слишком много, магическое сообщество не в силах было их контролировать, даже если бы захотело. Но в ту пору ни у кого и мыслей подобных не возникало.

Маги вообще были излишне наивны в довоенные годы.

Может, такими и остались. В сорок седьмом они думали, что война скоро закончится, однако в пятидесятом она все еще продолжалась, словно у магглов вошло в привычку убивать друг друга с помощью бомб, танков и автоматов.

Тридцатого июня, явившись на работу, Минерва обнаружила, что половина здания лежит в руинах. Подходили сотрудники лаборатории, тихо переговаривались. Все были страшно бледны — словно призраки, собравщиеся над своими мертвыми телами.

— Профессор Гриндельвальд жив? — спросила Минерва в пространство.

Он имел обыкновение оставаться в лаборатории на ночь. 

— Он в библиотеке, — сказал кто-то, но как это было сказано. Казалось, в библиотеке лежит хладный труп.

Минерва побежала — по лестнице, заваленной обломками, по темным коридорам. Откуда-то тянуло дымом. В библиотеке отсутствовала вся восточная стена и часть потолочных перекрытий. Небо, жемчужно-серое, такое спокойное, взирало на разбросанные, частью обугленные книги.

Минерва издалека увидела златоволосую голову Гриндельвальда — в свои шестьдесят семь он едва начинал седеть — и почувствовала неимоверное облегчение. Так он жив! За грудами битого камня и книг, запорошенных каменной крошкой, видно было плохо, она поняла лишь, что Гриндельвальд сидит на полу, склонившись над чем-то. Но он был жив.

Потребовалось обойти половину библиотеки, прежде чем Минерва отыскала, где можно перебраться через завалы.

— Профессор, вы не...

«Не ранены», — хотела сказать она, но осеклась. Поднесла руку к губам. Гриндельвальд склонялся вовсе не над одной из ценных рукописей. На его коленях покоилась голова Дамблдора.

Лицо Дамблдора выглядело очень спокойным, веки были плотно сомкнуты. В седых волосах застряло каменное крошево, но лицо было чистым. И очки — хрупкий, в общем-то, предмет — сидели на носу, словно совершенно ничего не случилось.

Рубашка и пиджак были смяты, испачканы копотью. Дальше начинался серпантин глянцевых кишок, растянутый на половину пола. Нижней части тела не было вовсе. Возле того места, где Минерва стояла, небрежно валялась часть руки — кисть, запястье в оборванном манжете, торчащий обломок кости и мясо, припорошенное серой пылью. Пальцы, унизанные знакомыми кольцами, были чуть скрючены.

В первый миг, увидев все это, Минерва испытала не ужас, не горе, а лишь безмерное удивление. Альбус Дамблдор был Великим магом, он просто не мог погибнуть вот так — нелепо и бессмысленно, от случайной бомбы.

Потом Гриндельвальд понял голову и взглянул на нее, и вот тогда Минерва ужаснулась. Добрейшей души человек, сейчас Гриндельвальд смотрел так холодно и жестко, словно лично готов был убивать, рвать на куски всех, кто хоть немного причастен к этой смерти.  
Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор сошлись лишь во время войны, до того, если они и были знакомы, это было знакомство сугубо академическое. Они родились в разных странах, в совершенно разных культурах воспитывались, они и ровесниками-то не были, но невозможно было представить людей более схожих и более близких. В лаборатории их называли «профессорами-близнецами». Поговорка «Тилли и Тим думают как один» подходила им так хорошо, словно про них и была придумана.

Сейчас Минерва смотрела на одного из них, лишившегося своей второй половины, и видела в его лице не горе, а странную, жесткую сосредоточенность.

Голубые глаза Гриндельвальда блеснули.

— А, — сказал он, — Минерва. Вы-то мне и нужны. Вы ведь работали в комитете по эвакуации до того, как пришли к нам?

— Да, — сказала Минерва едва слышно.

У нее мелькнула мысль, что Гриндельвальд обезумел от горя.

— Мне нужно разыскать одну женщину, мою родственницу. Ее зовут Батильда Бэгшот, до войны она жила в Годриковой лощине.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотала Минерва, не в силах отвести взгляд от его лица.

— Это нужно сделать немедленно, Минерва. Это очень важно.

Обезумел он или нет, однако его голос, его властная настойчивость все еще имели над ней власть. Глядя в худое бескровное лицо осиротевшего старика, Минерва уже начала размышлять о том, как именно можно теперь отыскать эту женщину, если, конечно, та все еще жива. Теперь Минерва вспомнила это имя. Батильда Бэгшот, известный историк. Так они, выходит, родня?

— Да, профессор, — сказала Минерва. — Конечно, я все выясню.

Если ему от этого станет легче...

\---

1951 год

«Дорогой мой Геллхен!

Удивительно, что оба мы с тобой еще живы, когда все вокруг рушится, и мир катится в тартарары. Но я была рада получить от тебя весточку, милый мой мальчик, ведь ты так засекречен, что я не знала даже, попираешь ли ты еще нашу грешную землю, или тебя уже похоронили, засекретив и твою могилу.

Не могу не написать, что ты изрядно меня удивил своим вопросом. Я всегда считала, что эти сказки и легенды слишком несерьезны для твоего рационального ума. Но люди меняются, что правда, то правда; все мы в последние годы сильно изменились.

Да, в молодости я баловалась поиском Даров смерти, а потом, когда ты подрос, я и тебя, помнишь, пыталась заразить этой идеей. Но ты меня лишь обсмеял. Ты был на редкость непочтительным мальчишкой, дорогой мой.

Что касается самих Даров, я доподлинно знаю, где находится лишь один из них. Два других тебе придется отыскать самому. Не знаю, к чему они тебе. Человеку настолько умному вряд ли пристало бояться смерти, а все, на что они годятся, это прятать от гибели своего владельца. Если в этом и заключается суть Повелителя смерти, то это дурная шутка.

Итак, о Дарах...»

\---

1963 год

Проект «Огненная птица» еще трепыхался, хотя без его основателей дело шло ни шатко, ни валко. За прошедшие тринадцать лет Минерва виделась с профессором Гриндельвальдом лишь дважды; и оба раза это были тягостные встречи. Он страшно переменился, ударился в Темную магию, сделался язвительным и холодным. Однако порой Гриндельвальд ей писал, и как ни пугали Минерву эти письма, она старалась не прерывать ниточку взаимоотношений, все еще державшуюся между ней и старым профессором.

Суть его исследований, которыми Гриндельвальд занялся, уйдя из «Огненной птицы», постепенно стала ей ясна: он вознамерился ни много ни мало вернуть к жизни своего друга, потерянного во время войны. Это казалось почти нелепым: война, закончившаяся только три года назад, унесла миллиарды, Европа, половина Северной Америки и часть Азии остались полностью непригодными для жизни, а Гриндельвальда заботила одна-единственная смерть. Это казалось страшным: манипуляции с жизнью и смертью всегда относились к области очень темной магии. И грандиозным казалось в то же время.

В конце шестьдесят третьего года Минерва навестила его в последний раз. Гриндельвальд чудовищно переменился, и дело было не в его возрасте или неутихающем горе. Его глаза, прежде голубые, изменили цвет: левый сделался карим, правый, напротив, посветлел почти до белого. Разговаривал Гриндельвальд отрывисто и сухо.

Таким Минерва его и запомнила. Через месяц он погиб.

\---

1963 год

«Здравствуйте, миссис Бэгшот.

Меня зовут Минерва Макгоналл. Возможно, вы слышали обо мне от профессора Гриндельвальда, когда-то я работала с ним и профессором Дамблдором в проект «Огненная птица».

Простите, что я пишу вам в такой момент. Примите мои искренние соболезнования. Он был выдающимся человеком. То, что о нем сейчас пишут в прессе, настоящее безобразие. Профессор Гриндельвальд не был безумен. Даже в последний, самый тяжелый год разум его был остер как всегда. Просто все человеческое постепенно отходило для него на задний план. Все, кроме одного.

Не знаю, рассказывал ли он вам о сути его исследований. Я помню, что он высоко ценил вас, когда-то он говорил мне об этом. И если вдруг вы были в курсе, я хочу сообщить вам: я думаю, что ему удалось. Взрыв лаборатории не был несчастным случаем или намеренным саботажем, скорее это был всего лишь побочный выброс энергии. И этот взрыв, поверьте, был недостаточно мощным для того, чтобы тело человека, находившегося там, полностью испарилось. Так что, возможно, скоро все мы и весь наш несчастный мир исчезнем без следа — для того, чтобы история началась сначала.

Если рассказы профессора о вас отражают действительность, то сейчас вы, вероятно, думаете: «бедная девочка». Но, поверьте, я прекрасно понимаю, что мотивы его не были альтруистичны. Я работала с ними обоими и видела их вместе. Видела и то, каким профессор Гриндельвальд стал после смерти Дамблдора.

Но ведь недостаточно вытащить человека из воды посреди океана, если корабль его затонул и ему не на чем дальше плыть. Я думаю, что спасая дорогого ему человека, он спасет и мир.

А пока я лишь хочу, чтобы вы знали: Геллерт Гриндельвальд не был сумасшедшим. И он не проиграл.

Минерва Макгонагалл»

\---

#1  
1927 год, Париж

Вечерело. В приоткрытое окно видно было, как постепенно окрашивается небо глубокими оттенками синего и сиреневого, как медленно разливается по нему теплый медовый закат. Ветер колыхал занавески. На кровати возле окна, растянувшись на белых простынях, дремал Геллерт. 

Вернувшись из душа, Альбус сел на край кровати и стал смотреть на закат, потому что на Геллерта, обнаженного, расслабленного после недавнего секса, смотреть было невыносимо.

В сорок шесть не возбуждаешься так быстро, как в восемнадцать, но ведь возбуждаешься все равно, и никуда от этого не деться.

А Геллерт спал, уткнувшись лицом в согнутую руку. На его загривке алели следы засосов: кожа у него была тонкая. Альбус нагнулся и кончиком языка обвел один засос, потом другой, третий. Нет, спит. Альбус спустился ниже, провел языком по выступающим позвонкам, поцеловал два шрама под лопаткой — напоминание о детстве. Спит — и не собирается просыпаться.

Ветерок, долетавший из открытого окна, холодил влажную кожу. Этот закат, и этот город, и эти боггартовы шелковые простыни, словно бросающие отблеск на бледную кожу Геллерта... Вот ведь наваждение! Альбус протянул руку, коснулся худой ягодицы Геллерта, подгладил, слегка сжал. Тот вздохнул, но не проснулся.

Альбус слегка оттянул ягодицу, полюбовался на припухшую, покрасневшую кожу вокруг ануса. Осторожно тронул пальцами, раздвинул отверстие. Оттуда потекла тонкая струйка спермы.

Альбус судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Медленно он развязал пояс купального халата и лег рядом с Геллертом, сказал на ухо:

— Просыпайся, сердце мое.

Геллерт только подвинулся, прижимаясь теснее. На сквозняке он, похоже, озяб. Дышал Геллерт все так же ровно, спокойно.

Альбус прижал головку к влажному входу, мягко толкнул. Захватил губами прохладную кожу на плече Геллерта, облизал. Поцеловал в основании шеи.

Замер, пережидая. Сердце колотилось, словно у мальчишки. Альбус снова надавил, член скользнул внутрь, во влажное, полное спермы, тугое тепло. Альбус едва заметно двинул бедрами. Возбуждение казалось невыносимым. Мышцы Геллерта рефлекторно сжались, и Альбус не выдержал. Толкнулся вперед, постанывая сквозь зубы, почти вышел и снова двинулся вперед, засаживая на всю длину. Внутри хлюпала сперма.  
Альбус обнял Геллерта, опустил руку к его члену. Ни малейшего возбуждения. Но это было поправимо.

Геллерт поерзал, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. Дыхание Геллерта все еще было ровным. Альбус задвигался резче, рваными толчками. Внутри Геллерта было так жарко, так мокро. Альбус жадно хватал воздух, по лицу стекал пот, а задницу холодило дуновение ветра.

Геллерт тихо вздохнул. Альбус обхватил ладонью его начинающий вставать член, потер большим пальцем головку. Задвигал рукой. Ну же, родной, не спи. 

Париж...

Город любви...

Альбус весь взмок, волосы липли ко лбу, по спине щекотно стекали капли пота. Оргазм подступил горячей беспощадной волной. Альбус навалился на Геллерта, вжимаясь бедрами в задницу, сдавленно застонал, изливаясь у него внутри, добавляя порцию спермы к той, что там уже была. Прижался лбом к его прохладному плечу, тяжело дыша.

Геллерт под ним нетерпеливо двинулся, подался вперед, трахая кулак. Альбус очнулся, медленно выдохнул и продолжил ему дрочить.

Выплеснувшись на его кулак, Геллерт наконец приподнялся. Спросил сонно:

— Что ты творишь?

Альбус лизнул мочку его уха. Сказал:

— Просыпайся. Пойдем в душ.

— Тогда слезь с меня.

Альбус улыбнулся и перекатился вбок. Поджал ноги, освобождая Геллерту место. В комнате уже царили сумерки, лишь последний луч заходящего солнца вызолотил занавески, лег пятном света на пол.

Геллерт поднялся, немного прогнулся в пояснице. Растрепанный, сонный, со спермой, стекающей по внутренней поверхности бедер, он был в глазах Альбуса невероятно, ослепительно красив. В этот миг в Геллерте словно сошлось все — юноша, которым он был, старик, которым он однажды станет, жизнь, единение душ, судьба. В светлых волосах вспыхнуло закатное солнце.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Альбус.

Геллерт, щуря глаза, улыбнулся.

\---

«...Саботирование научных достижений в среде магглов, тайные убийства политиков и ученых... Риск нарушения Статута секретности...

...По причине огромной магической силы объекта принято решение... привлечь к делу маггловские спецслужбы...

Министерство Франции  
Резолюция Международной конфедерации магов: разрешить»

\---

В светлых волосах Геллерта вспыхнуло закатное солнце.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Альбус.

Геллерт улыбнулся. Солнце слепило ему глаза, он ничего не увидел. И предчувствие — знаменитое его предчувствие, — наверное, отчего-то промолчало.

Увидел Альбус: вспышку на крыше через улицу. В маггловском вооружении оба они разбирались прекрасно, ведь невозможно остановить то, в чем ни боггарта не смыслишь. 

Альбус метнулся вперед и сбил Геллерта с ног. Успел почувствовать боль — будто гиппогриф лягнул в грудь. А потом все звуки пропали, в глазах потемнело, и наступило что-то иное — совсем непохожее на жизнь.

\---

1964 год

"...Да, легенда не дает никаких объяснений, в этом ты прав, милый мой мальчик. В сущности, все эти Дары — защита слабому созданию перед непреодолимой силой, которая преследует его от колыбели до могилы. Мантия — чтобы спрятаться, палочка — чтобы не быть побежденным, камень — чтобы унять сердечную тоску.

Эта легенда — прекрасное поле деятельности для исследователя, она подарила мне множество часов, наполненных истинным удовольствием, но в основе ее лежит неверный постулат. Вообрази этого так называемого Повелителя смерти! Человека, который боится умирать, который не в состоянии принять свое поражение и не умеет справляться с болью утраты. Что за жалкая картина! Заяц, избегающий волка, этим волком не повелевает. Смешна сама мысль о зайце — повелителе волков.

Так что же с Дарами смерти? Что они дают своему обладателю, кроме возможности побыть бессмертным трусом, укрытым от всех невзгод? Я полагаю, они дают своему обладателю возможность задуматься — о смерти и о жизни, о своем месте в этом мире. Бесконечная жизнь — это воплощенный страх перед неведомым, а что может быть хуже для мага? Магия — это и есть неведомое.

Думаю, суть легенды не в том, чтобы обрести Дары, а в том, чтобы от этих Даров отказаться. Принять и проигрыш, и разлуку с любимыми, и саму смерть — не со смирением, но без страха.

Однако на свете достаточно жило бесстрашных людей, способных подниматься на ноги снова и снова после ударов судьбы. Никто не называл их Повелителями смерти, или Повелителями хоть чего-нибудь, даже свиного корыто...

...Что касается Воскрешающего камня, я убеждена, что подлинное воскрешение умершего в той же реальности, в которой он умер, скорее всего, невозможно. Мне кажется, что для воскрешения необходимо само изменение реальности, изменение тех факторов, которые привели к смерти. Но ты, думается мне, и сам все это прекрасно понимаешь, понимаешь гораздо лучше, чем я. Ведь я всего лишь теоретик, а ты практик. Ты, возможно, единственный в истории, кто сумел собрать у себя все Дары.

Что именно ты потребуешь у смерти, решать тебе...

Батильда Бэгшот"

\---

#2  
1944 год, Хогвартс

У Минервы Макгонагалл с некоторых пор вошло в привычку читать маггловские газеты. В тот январский день еще до завтрака она развернула сначала «Таймс». Прочла ужасающую статью о невиданной силы взрыве, произошедшем на территории Соединенных Штатов Америки, в Лос-Аламос.

Минерва отложила газету и задумалась. Похоже, там производили некое новое оружие. Если магглы станут применять подобное вооружение на поле боя...

О, все же Дамблдор был прав! Несколько лет назад, еще до войны он уговаривал ее присоединиться к нему и Гриндельвальду, но тогда эта мысль ее смущала. Теперь она представила, что взрыв подобной мощи произошел бы на Британских островах, оставив после себя лишь выжженную пустыню.

Нет. Магглам нельзя позволить и дальше изобретать подобные игрушки. Это слишком чудовищно.

Минерва долго сидела, глядя в одну точку. Потом развернула «Ежедневный Пророк» и прочла о том, что группировку Дамблдора-Гриндельвальда подозревают в причастности к взрыву в Лос-Аламос. По сведениям из неких засекреченных источников, во взрыве погиб один из руководителей группировки — Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор.

Минерва уронила газету и встала. Порывисто подошла к окну, распахнула его, вдохнула сырой холодный воздух. С ненастного неба сеялся снег с дождем, холмы покорно мокли — безрадостное, хмурое время года.

Так он умер!

В довоенные годы Альбус был чудесным человеком. Его и тогда обвиняли во множестве неприглядных вещей, однако, встречая его на конференциях, Минерва всегда радовалась.

Неужели Гриндельвальд не сумел предотвратить его смерть? Ведь он провидец. Или он счел такую цену оправданной? Показать всему миру, на какие еще ужасы способны магглы, — разве это не стоит одной жизни, пусть даже если это жизнь друга?

Минерва вспомнила тот единственный раз, когда видела их вместе. Нет. Он бы не смог так поступить. Они были слишком привязаны друг к другу. Неизвестно, как Гриндельвальд вообще переживет эту смерть, не ожесточится ли он еще больше.

О, Альбус!..

\---

#3  
1937 год, Лондон

— За нарушение Статута о секретности и безответственные действия, повлекшие за собой многочисленные жертвы среди маггловского и магического населения, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор приговаривается к поцелую дементора. Приговор будет приведен к исполнению немедленно.

\---

#...

... ... ... ...

\---

#N  
1899 год, Годрикова лощина

Геллерту показалось, тетушка Батильда — он называл двоюродную бабку тетушкой — как-то странно на него поглядывает, словно приготовила сюрприз, который он непременно должен оценить. А всего-то пригласила на чай соседа.

Геллерту было не до новых знакомств. История со школой до сих пор его уязвляла, не желал он никого видеть и ни с кем знакомиться. Но к тетушке он был достаточно привязан, чтобы смирить сейчас свой норов и не показывать своего недовольства слишком уж явно. 

Наконец дверь отворилась, и вошел тот, кого они ждали. Геллерт обернулся — и замер. Заговорил, улыбнулся, снова замолчал. Облизал пересохшие губы.

За столом они уже болтали так, словно были знакомы с рождения; в чашках стыл нетронутый чай, кексы медленно черствели. Наконец, тетушке Батильде надоела трескотня, и она выгнали их в сад, будто цыплят. Они вышли из дома и сели под яблоней.

Геллерт вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что вдруг на него нашло. Весь последний год он чувствовал себя очень одиноко, это правда. Ему будто хотелось выговориться за весь этот год, и за все годы до того, когда ровесники не понимали и десятой части того, что ему хотелось бы обсудить, а волшебники в летах принимали его разнообразные интересы лишь за проявление чрезмерной амбициозности. Не то чтобы амбиции были ему чужды...

Но дело вряд ли было в одном только одиночестве, к тому же с тетушкой Батильдой он мог говорить о чем угодно. Именно она когда-то и рассказала ему о Дарах.

Нет, дело было в другом. Отводя взгляд, он продолжал видеть синие глаза Альбуса и его волосы цвета опавших листьев, изгиб его губ, с виду таких мягких. Вот наваждение!

Чтобы отвлечься, Геллерт сорвал незрелое яблоко и заставил его впитать солнечный свет, ускорил в нем процессы, которые должны были неспешно идти еще недели две — и протянул Альбусу темно-красный, созревший, ароматный плод. Яблоко было отличным поводом для продолжительной дискуссии, однако Альбус просто взял его и откусил. Улыбнулся.

И Геллерт не выдержал. Подавшись вперед, он коснулся губами сладких и влажных от яблочного сока губ. Глаза Альбуса широко распахнулись.

Ну все. Теперь этот герр англичанин от него сбежит.

Но Альбус выронил яблоко в траву, обхватил ладонями лицо Геллерта — и поцеловал его по-настоящему.

Потом Альбусу приспичило показать ему деревню, и, покинув сад тети Батильды, они отправились бродить по улице, заглянули в церковь, прошлись по кладбищу. Геллерт отыскал могилу Певерелла и начал рассказывать Альбусу о поиске Даров смерти.

Ветер трепал волосы Альбуса. Геллерт, не выдержав, потянулся поправить ему прядь. Альбуса неожиданно подался вперед и поймал пальцы Геллерта ртом.

Геллерт обмер. Вдруг чьи-то далекие шаги на улице, шелест ветра в траве, невнятный бубнеж за церковью показались ему очень громкими. На щеках Альбуса цвел лихорадочный румянец. Во рту его было очень мокро, язык щекотал подушечки пальцев. Геллерт мучительно сглотнул. Возбуждение нахлынуло на него так неудержимо и беспощадно, что он едва мог стоять. Альбус вылизывал его пальцы, глядя широко распахнутыми, испуганными глазами.

Сердце билось едва ли не в горле. Альбус шагнул к нему, положил руки на бедра. Геллерта ощутимо затрясло. И тогда, с его пальцами во рту, Альбус наложил разиллюзионное.

Геллерт больше не видел Альбуса, не видел и самого себя, остались только ощущения: вот подрагивающие пальцы справляются с застежками его штанов, спускают с бедер штаны вместе с бельем, и теплый воздух касается обнаженной кожи, отяжелевшего члена, и это все почти невыносимо. Геллерт зажал себе рот свободной рукой. Пальцы другой руки все еще оставались у Альбуса во рту, и, вздрагивая, он провел подушечкой по зубам, коснулся щеки изнутри. Альбуса затрясло. Он слегка прикусил ему пальцы.

Геллерт вытащил их и погладил невидимое лицо, оставляя, наверное, влажный след. Скулы, щеки. На подбородке покалывает едва ощутимая щетина.

Лицо Альбуса вдруг исчезло из-под его руки. Геллерт услышал шорох одежды, и через мгновение почувствовал прикосновение языка к головке члена. Геллерт с шумом выдохнул в собственную ладонь. Ноги обмякли.

Язык Альбуса двигался вдоль члена, дразня. Геллерт дрожал всем телом. Руки Альбуса поглаживали его обнаженные бедра – он будто испуганную лошадь успокаивал. Но успокоения эти поглаживания не приносили ни на йоту. Потом одна ладонь Альбуса спустилась ниже, погладила его задницу. Теплый палец обвел ласкающим движением поджавшийся анус. Палец скользнул дальше и стал наглаживать чувствительное место между анусом и невыносимо отяжелевшей мошонкой. И одновременно Альбус взял в рот его член.

Ощутив влажное тело его рта, Геллерт сразу же кончил. Осел на кладбищенскую дорожку — прямо голой задницей на землю. Его била крупная дрожь. Альбус нащупал его и прижался щекой к щеке, и Геллерт вцепился в него, как утопающий. Ни единой мысли не осталось у него в голове. Кто-то шел мимо кладбища, перекликались веселые голоса. Ветер шелестел в траве.

Они виделись каждый день — и каждую ночь. Когда его брат и сестра наконец отправлялись спать, Альбус пересекал в темноте свой двор и сад Батильды, влезал по старой яблоне и тихонько стучался в окно. 

Здесь, в этой маленькой спаленке, где сесть можно было только на узкую кровать или на пол, потому что в двух имеющихся здесь креслах грудами лежали книги, они разговаривали до поздней ночи, любили друг друга и засыпали, сплетясь руками и ногами.

Геллерт до сих пор и не представлял, что другой человек может быть настолько необходим. Все детство и отрочество он поневоле вынужден был провести в одиночестве; приятелей, которых он завел, Геллерт все равно не подпускал слишком близко. Они души в нем не чаяли, но сам он не слишком был к ним привязан. Да и что толку? Они все равно его не понимали.

Сейчас они оба словно осознали себя продолжением друг друга; тетушка Батильда, посмеиваясь, называли их близнецами.

Два месяца они жили и дышали в унисон, а потом все рухнуло. Внезапная ссора, дурацкий срыв — Геллерт старался смирять свой нрав в присутствии Альбуса, но сегодня не вышло. И все закончилось. Девчонка лежала на полу — мертвее некуда, а ее братья смотрели на Геллерта с одинаковым ужасом.

И в этот момент, словно недостаточно было всего уже случившегося, Геллерта накрыло волной предвидения. Он увидел, как Альбус закрывает его собой от Авады, увидел, как Альбус умирает в тюрьме, как Альбуса разносит в клочья взрывом, увидел десятки смертей, и в каждом случае он был виной всему. Геллерт вынырнул из этой волны ослабевший, едва держащийся на ногах. Наткнулся на взгляд Альбуса и попятился. Нет. Будь оно все проклято. Нет, нет, нет.

Геллерт зажал рот рукой и побежал прочь.

Ему казалось, это худшая минута в его жизни. Из всех этих видений он понял одно: если останется рядом с Альбусом, тот неминуемо погибнет.

Весь дрожа, Геллерт ворвался в дом, и тетушка Батильда, маленькая, уютная, подняла голову от книги.

— Геллхен?

Изнеможение наконец догнало его, и, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку, Геллерт осел на пол. 

— Мне нужен порт-ключ, — выговорил он, с трудом ворочая языком. На аппарацию сейчас сил у него бы не хватило. — Прошу тебя. Я не могу здесь оставаться.

Его трясло. Предвидение всегда отнимало у него много сил, но в этот раз все было куда хуже, чем обычно. Геллерт почувствовал, как его лба касается прохладная сухая рука.

— Альбус жив? — спросила Батильда.

Геллерт судорожно кивнул.

— Мальчик мой, успокойся. Ты всего колотит. Он жив, все хорошо. Только смерть непоправима.

— Мне нужно исчезнуть.

— Будет тебе порт-ключ. Сейчас. Успокойся.

Будь у него силы на аппарацию, он сбежал бы как был, но Батильда заставила его накинуть куртку, глотнуть укрепляющего зелья и лишь потом отпустила.

Порт-ключ привел его в магическое крыло Берлинской библиотеки. По окнам барабанил дождь. Геллерт оглядел волшебников, склонившихся на книгами, и отправился на улицу. Там, под ледяным, совершенно не летним дождем ему наконец стало немного полегче. Сунув руки в карманы куртки, он обнаружил в правом плитку зачарованного шоколада. Батильда позаботилась. Сама обладающая даром предвидения, она-то знала, как это бывает.

Геллерт брел навстречу потоку прохожих. Его толкали, но он почти не замечал. Как это она сказала? Только смерть непоправима. Ведь права старушка. Уж лучше так, чем...

Геллерт вытер мокрое лицо. Это не слезы, просто дождь. Дождь и все тут.

Ал его, наверное, возненавидит. Но лучше уж так.

\---

1919 год

«...Его неприязнь к магглам — ни для кого не секрет, однако я полагаю, что в этой неприязни кроется гораздо больше, чем просто пренебрежение людьми некой «низшей» породы.

Подобные настроения сейчас очень распространены, и в какой-то мере эти чувства можно считать даже оправданными. Магглы действительно сильно продвинулись в умении истреблять себе подобных, их вооружение стало значительно лучше, что касается иприта, фосгена или хлора, то их применение на поле боя вызывает настоящий ужас. Полагаю, невозможно наблюдать все это и не проникнуться отвращением к тем, кто четыре года нес смерть, боль и страдания своим же собратьям. Каждый маггл в отдельности заслуживает право на жизнь ничуть не меньше любого волшебника, но все же магглоненавистников стало теперь намного легче понять.

Что касается Гриндельвальда, то, полагаю, сторонников у него теперь все больше. Но меня тревожит другое. В последнее десятилетие перед войной и во время военных действий по всему миру были убиты или исчезли десятки ученых; вероятно, маггловскими властями происходящее было воспринято как промышленные диверсии, но я боюсь, что в своем стремлении не дать магглам развиваться Гриндельвальд зашел достаточно далеко, опустившись до убийств. Вы, может быть, скажете, что вместо одного Фрица Габера история получила бы десятки ему подобных. Но жизнь человеческая — не пустяк, чтобы судить кого-то за еще несовершенные злодеяния. Я сожалею, что Гриндельвальд взял этот грех на свою душу.

И я искренне боюсь, что на этом он не остановится. Боюсь также, что его деятельность рано или поздно приведет к тому, что магглы нас обнаружат. Не уверен, что в открытом противостоянии магический мир выдержит. Я считаю, что всеми силами нам нужно противостоять Гриндельвальду, потому что в своем стремлении взять власть над магглами и пресечь их воинственность он может погубить весь магический мир.

Альбус Дамблдор»

\---

1946 год

«...Принято считать, что и за магговской войной, унесшей миллионы жизней, стоял Гриндельвальд. Так ли это на самом деле, вероятно, мы никогда не узнаем.

То, что дуэль, в которой никто не погиб и не был тяжело ранен, тем не менее закончилась поражением Гриндельвальда, наводит на серьезные размышления. Я ни в коей мере не умаляю заслуг Дамблдора, но Гриндельвальд был и остается мастером многоуровневой интриги. Если он не просто принял свое поражение, что еще было бы объяснимо (с Дамблдором его связывают определенного рода узы), но уже год остается в тюрьме, не пытаясь бежать, то, боюсь, он получил именно то, чего хотел.

Возможно, что и окончание маггловской войны его тоже устроило. Когда-то он выступал за ее предотвращение, и я был этому свидетелем.

Говорят, в своей тюрьме он полностью изолирован от мира, но не знаю, действительно ли это так. Уж сколько раз происходило нечто подобное, а потом оказывалось, что Гриндельвальд полностью владеет ситуацией и дергает окружающих за ниточки.

Ньют Скамандер»

\---

1948 год, Нурменгард

Свидания с самым известным преступником современности Альбус добивался три года. Тот факт, что именно Альбус и отправил его в тюрьму, совершенно не помогал, скорее наоборот. Казалось, чиновники Международной конфедерации подозревали его то ли в желании добить побежденного, то ли еще в какой-то глупости.

Наконец, он получил разрешение и однажды тихим сентябрьским утром прибыл порт-ключом в небольшую маггловскую деревню. Здесь его встретил один из тюремных охранников. В долине, со всех сторон зажатой горными склонами, еще царило беспечное лето, а на площадке для аппарации, где они оказались мгновение спустя, царил почти зимний холод. Покрытые снегом горные вершины оказались очень близко; подняв голову, Альбус окинул взглядом белые-серые стены замка, и ему вдруг сделалось не по себе. Он привык к мысли о том, что для Геллерта нет преград, что ни одна тюрьма мира не в силах его удержать. Но вот прошло три года, а Геллерт все еще здесь. Что если здесь он и останется? Что если Нурменгард будет его последним пристанищем?

Коридоры еще хранили остатки былого убранства, но в комнате, куда Альбуса проводили, ничто не говорило о ее прежнем назначении. Стены были ободраны, окна с остатками витражей заложены камнем. Ярко горели светильники; посреди комнаты стоял небольшой крепкий стол, похожий на те, что так любят в авроратах, и пара непрезентабельных стульев.

— Ждите здесь, — сказал охранник. — Его приведут. Наблюдающие заклятья по вашей просьбе сняты, если что-то произойдет, кричите. Охрана в соседней комнате.

Он ушел. Альбус остался один.

Ему казалось, что и здесь царит тот же холод, что и снаружи. Обхватив себя руками, он расхаживал взад и вперед, словно не решаясь применить согревающие чары.

Потом он услышал звук открываемой двери — не той, через которую впустили его самого. Услышал звон цепей и неспешные тихие шаги.

— Ну и зачем ты явился? — раздался хрипловатый насмешливый голос.

Альбус обернулся и замер. Три года — вот о чем он подумал в тот миг. Всего лишь три года. Геллерта невозможно было узнать.

Медленно он овладел собой. Сказал:

— Давай сядем. Я добьюсь, чтобы тебя содержали в человеческих условиях.

Истощенный грязный старик, стоявший напротив него, засмеялся.

— Лучше вспомни о тех, кто погиб по моей вине, и твоя совесть успокоится. Неужели ты явился ради этого? Даже потребность позлорадствовать над побежденным выглядела бы менее глупо.

— Не нужно так, прошу тебя.

Кривая недобрая улыбка была ему ответом.

Альбус не мог отвести от Геллерта взгляд. Больше всего отчего-то ранили детали — не худоба, не запах немытого тела, не рванье, в которое тот был облачен, а какие-то мелочи: неровно обломанные ногти, колтуны в серых от грязи волосах.

Геллерт смотрел, чуть прищурясь.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он вдруг, — давай сядем.

И направился к стульям. Походка у него сильно изменился — из-за цепей, должно быть. Но держался он все так же прямо, заключение еще не заставило его сгорбиться.

У Альбуса ныло сердце.

Как далеко они оба ушли от тех мальчишек, встретившихся когда-то в старомодной гостиной Батильды Бэгшот.

Он опустил на стул напротив Геллерта и приготовился выслушать что-нибудь язвительное, но вместо этого Геллерт сказал:

— Раз уж у тебя приступ милосердия, будь добр, не двигайся минуту-другую. Это ненадолго.

А потом вдруг соскользнул на пол и приник всем телом к ногам Альбуса, схватил его за руки и прижался лицом к ладоням. Альбус обмер. Геллерта сотрясала едва ощутимая дрожь; руки у него были ледяные. Кожей ладоней Альбус чувствовал, как вздрагивают его ресницы.

Потом его правой ладони коснулось что-то влажное. И левой тоже. Маленькая капля скатилась меж пальцев, за ней другая, и еще одна.

Альбуса и самого затрясло. Он опустился на колени рядом с Геллертом, обнял. Геллерт, отворачиваясь, пряча лицо у него на плече, сказал глухо:

— Просил же, не двигайся.

Вблизи пахло от него ужасно. Баюкая в объятьях костлявое тело, Альбус все больше ожесточался. Нет, он этого так не оставит. Никого не должны содержать в подобных условиях.

Геллерт вдруг поднял голову и несильно оттолкнул его.

— Ладно, все. Хватит. Проваливай, Ал.

— Геллерт...

— Если ты и в самом деле хочешь быть милосердным, — сказал Геллерт, — не приходи больше.

Он часто дышал. Лицо у него было мокрым, ресницы слиплись стрелками. Альбус снова придвинулся к нему, но Геллерт отстранился. Покачнувшись, встал на ноги. Сказал глухо:

— Не тяни из меня жилы. Мне будет намного проще, если я больше тебя не увижу.

Альбус все еще стоял на коленях. Смотрел на него снизу вверх. Геллерт отвернулся и пошел прочь.

Альбус закрыл глаза. Тихие шаги, звон цепей. Хлопнула дверь.

Все.

Вот и все.

\---

1948 год

«Дорогой Альбус!

Вероятно, мне стоило бы написать «уважаемый профессор Дамблдор», однако воспоминания о том времени, когда я переписывалась с милым школьником, все еще свежи в моей памяти. Надеюсь, вы простите мне эту причуду. Итак, дорогой Альбус, я была приятно удивлена тем, что вы решились мне написать.

Говорят, победа ударяет в голову не хуже шампанского. Видимо, некоторые победы таковы, что пьянят и несколько лет спустя. 

Приятно было узнать, что вы навестили Геллерта так скоро. Помнится, могилы своих родных вы навещали гораздо реже. В сравнении с десятилетиями три года — незначительный срок. Признаться, я уже начала задумываться о том, что вы не лишены душевной чуткости и не желаете мучить его своими визитами, но, вижу, я ошиблась. Вы берегли не его душевный покой, а свой собственный.

Надеюсь, Геллерт еще не облысел, и зубы у него пока в порядке, хотя за это время с ними, конечно, могло произойти все, что угодно. Когда-то очень давно Геллерт предсказал, что умрет в заточении в собственном замке, лысым и беззубым, — забавная примета, по которой можно судить о близости смерти.

Вы пишете, что с ним все в порядке, однако насколько я знаю своего внучатого племянника, его «все в порядке» может означать что угодно. Вероятно, что ваше «все в порядке» столь же многогранно и включает в себя как желание меня успокоить, так и потребность усмирить свою совесть.

Раз уж мы вновь вступили в переписку после стольких лет молчания, я просто не могу удержаться от вопроса: ну и как же вам живется в качестве «победителя», дорогой Альбус? Не сомневаюсь, что Геллерт обставил свой «проигрыш» с размахом и достоверностью, но если вы не поняли, что ваша победа была лишь спектаклем, я буду крайне разочарована. Я всегда была высокого мнения о вашем уме.

Впрочем, если судить по тому, что вы забрали его палочку, а не выбросили ее и не сломали, вы поняли все.

Да, Геллерт владел Старшей палочкой. А значит, он не мог проиграть.

Теперь ваша очередь ею владеть, и я с интересом буду наблюдать за тем, как вы распорядитесь ее силой. Вы занятный объект для наблюдений, Альбус. В моем возрасте давно привыкаешь ничему не удивляться в людях, но вы удивляете меня снова и снова. Вот хотя бы вашим письмом.

Батильда Бэгшот"

\---

1963 год, Хогвартс

Аромат цветущего вереска плыл над замком, наполнял еще пустые классы. В учительской окна были широко распахнуты. Альбус Дамблдор, седовласый, с длинной бородой, сидел, положив ногу на ногу и, казалось, не был занят абсолютно ничем.

— Вот вы где! — сказала Минерва. — А я-то повсюду вас ищу. Взгляните-ка вот на это.

— «Таймс», Минерва? — Альбус приподнял бровь.

— Я всегда читаю маггловскую прессу. Вы не знали? Считаю, что мы обязаны быть в курсе событий. Да вы и сами так считаете, Альбус. Но посмотри же, посмотрите вот на это! Они подписали Договор о запрещении испытаний ядерного оружия!

Альбус вскинул на нее очень серьезные, внимательные глаза.

— Это чудесная новость, Минерва.

— И я так считаю, — сказала она. — Признаться, в последние лет двадцать я искренне боялась, что однажды магглы просто уничтожат весь мир в своей неуемной агрессии.

— Магглы не агрессивней нас с вами, Минерва.

— Каждый в отдельности, возможно. Но посмотрите на то, что они творили в последние годы. Вспомните обе мировые войны.

— Если бы нас было столько же, сколько магглов, Минерва, и мы бы, думаю, рисковали бы уничтожить мир.

Она улыбнулась и присела на край стола.

— Знаете, Альбус... С прошлого года, когда магглы наконец начали массово протестовать против ядерного оружия, я невольно вспомнила о вашем друге. На первый взгляд это абсолютно в его стиле. И теперь этот Договор...

— Магглы, полагаю, не так глупы, Минерва, и способны сами прийти к верным выводам. Они вовсе не нуждаются в том, чтобы кто-то дергал их за ниточки.

— Но порой все же кто-то их дергает. Если Гриндельвальд так надежно изолирован от мира, как говорят, то я подумала, может быть, вы...

У Дамблдора вырвался странный, грустный смешок.

— А ведь многих его сторонников так и не арестовали, — продолжала Минерва.

— Неужели вы и меня причисляете к их числу?

— И не думала, но все же... Гриндельвальд далеко не во всем ошибался. — Поле некоторой паузы она вдруг спросила: — Вы видитесь с ним?

— Он «надежно изолирован от мира», Минерва.

— Не думаю, чтобы это могло вас остановить.

Альбус задумчиво смотрел поверх очков. Он так и не ответил. Впрочем, это был, пожалуй, слишком личный вопрос.

\---

1995 год

"Дорогой мой мальчик!

Спасибо тебе за предостережение, полагаю, доставить мне письмо было не так просто. Однако я не боюсь смерти и уж тем более не боюсь этого нелепого лорда и его змеи.

Но кое-что я должна тебе сказать, милый мой Геллхен. Если случится так, что ты умрешь раньше меня, знай, что я все расскажу Альбусу.

Теперь, когда ты разменял вторую сотню лет, ты, думаю, начал понимать, что пожилые маги вовсе не так просты, как может показаться. Моя способность к предвидению всегда имела забавную особенность: прошедшее я прозревала куда лучше, чем грядущее. Да, мой милый, мне известно все о том, что ты сделал. Даже детали, о которых ты наверняка успел позабыть.

Меня всегда занимало, насколько много ты помнишь. Порой казалось, ты не помнишь ничего, лишь его — свою судьбу — ты всегда узнавал безошибочно. Порой же все выглядело так, словно тебе известна наперед вся твоя жизнь.

Но все же ты был прав в своей одержимости, ведь ты добился того, чего хотел. Магглы так и не разнесли мир в клочья, а некий Альбус Дамблдор по-прежнему жив.

Я расскажу ему. Он должен услышать это, Геллхен, должен узнать и о безмерности твоей любви, и о ее неистовой, беспощадной эгоистичности. Ты ее лишил его счастья в обмен на долгую жизнь, но неужели ты хоть минуту считал, что сам он сделал бы такой выбор?

Ты обрек его на жестокую муку — и все это, чтоб не мучиться самому. А ведь сотню лет оплакивать чью-то смерть не в пример легче, нежели сотню лет бороться против любимого человека, ломать ему жизнь, заключать в темницу.

Однако все это я пишу тебе не для того, чтобы ты раскаялся. Ты таков, какой есть. Темная магия по природе своей эгоистична, а ты — величайший темный волшебник — ее земное воплощение. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал о моих планах. Хочу, чтобы когда вы встретитесь там, за гранью, а вы обязательно встретитесь, ты был готов.

И послушай: если случится так, что я умру первой, ты сам должен ему обо всем рассказать.

Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось пять. Я знаю тебя, Геллхен. Все эти стены и решетки для тебя ничто. Ты отыскал возможность связаться со мной, когда тебе это понадобилось, отыщешь возможность и ему послать весточку. Ты обязан это сделать. Иначе как ты посмотришь ему в глаза там, по другую сторону? Подумай об этом, Повелитель Смерти. Ей ты можешь приказывать, но ему — не прикажешь. Там у тебя не будет от него секретов. Он все поймет. Так лучше расскажи ему сам.

Впрочем, даже если ты и решишься ему сознаться, ты обязательно выставишь себя хуже, чем ты есть. Гордыня твоя безмерна. Ты не сумеешь признать, насколько ты уязвим. Даже перед ним. Особенно перед ним.

А все же, милый мой мальчик, обдумай мои слова.

Батильда Бэгшот"

\---

1997 год  
Обрывки письма, не дошедшего до адресата.

«...Не знаю, передадут ли вам мое письмо. После вашего ареста писали, что вас полностью изолировали от мира, но теперь, спустя столько лет...

Я сочла, что обязана попытаться. Дело в том, что два дня назад, 30 июня, был убит Альбус Дамблдор, убит одним из приспешников человека, называющего себя лорд Волдеморт.

Не знаю, известно ли вам, что у нас снова идет война...

...Однажды Альбус Дамблдор сказал мне, что не было в его жизни другого человека, с которым...

...на длительное заключение. Однако...

Минерва...  
...профессор...»

\---

«Смерть как старого друга...» и бла-бла-бла. В сказках всегда так: простые вещи описываются высокопарными словами, из сердечной боли ваяется назидательность, а из трусости — уроки благоразумия.

На сто пятнадцатом году жизни он захотел умереть и умер. Гибель Альбуса, случившаяся за полгода до того, и визит этого нелепого ублюдка, возжелавшего Старшую палочку, — все это лишь детали, которые никого не касались.

Геллерт и сам не знал, чего ждал от посмертия — адских мук, безнадежности Хель? Зеленая вспышка все еще застилала ему взор, в ушах звучал собственный смех, а потом — вдруг наступила тишина, и он увидел косогор, поросший невысокой травой, а у подножья неожиданно знакомый дом, и яблони, и лужайку, на которой они когда-то валялись вдвоем. Это было побольнее любого адского огня. Обхватив себя руками, Геллерт долго стоял на вершине холма и смотрел вниз, потом криво улыбнулся — есть ли смысл бояться боли — и начал спускаться, слегка прихрамывая. Забавно, как сохраняется в посмертии телесная память: его тела мертво и лежит на холодном полу камеры, а он все еще хромает, словно ревматизм последовал за ним в загробный мир.

Яблони были точь-в-точь такие, как почти сотню лет назад, — души яблонь, давно почивших и спиленных. Интересно, что сталось с домом после смерти Батильды.

Геллерт опустился на колени и протянул руку к низко наклонившейся ветке. Сорвал яблоко — может быть, призрак того самого яблока. Ветер играл листвой. Неярко светило солнце.

Зеленый плод на его сухой морщинистой ладони, казалось, заглядывал прямо в сердце. Геллерт слабо улыбнулся. Любви без боли, пожалуй, не бывает, да и жизни не бывает без боли.

Он услышал тихие шаги, шорох ткани, задевавшей траву. Поднял голову. Солнечный свет, сквозивший меж листьями, заставил его прищуриться. Кто-то остановился у Геллерта за спиной, сел рядом. Теплые руки легли ему на плечи.

Тень, свет. Облака в бледном небе. Тихий дом впереди, окна открыты, и незапертая дверь постукивает об косяк.

Геллерт прислонился к Альбусу и закрыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал ему Альбус. — Всегда любил и буду любить.

— Я знаю.

Зеленое яблоко упало в траву и покатилось, покатилось — какая разница, куда.


End file.
